


Los secretos detrás del lobo

by Pooly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Season 3 AU, alpha pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooly/pseuds/Pooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Stiles acepto el trato con Deucalion estaba seguro que esto nunca ocurriría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Resumen: Cuando Stiles acepto el trato con Deucalion estaba seguro que esto nunca ocurriría.

Categoría: Teen Wolf.

Personajes: Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Ennis, Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey.

Géneros: Tragedia, Romántico, Drama.

 

Clasificación: NC-17

 

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Knotting, OoC.

 

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

 

N/A : Este fic nació viendo la 3era temporada por lo que probablemente contenga unos cuantos spoiler per es más que nada un AU de la nueva temporada.  
Lamentablemente no hay beta para este cap, por lo que me disculpo si hay algún error.

 

 

 

 

Prólogo: 

¡Por qué nada en mi vida podía ser normal! Porque obviamente nada era normal en mí. Quiero decir si descubres que a tu mejor amigo lo mordió un hombre lobo y que ahora tendrá un problema peludo todas las lunas llenas lo más normal es salir corriendo ¿No?.... pero obviamente soy yo y tuve que ayudarlo con su novia que resultó ser una cazadora, me siento como es Romeo y Julieta, y luego el problema con el lagarto gigante que resulto ser Jackson y obviamente Lydia corrió a sus brazos sin importarle que ahora tuviera escamas. 

Y como no ahora una jodida manada de Alfas ataca al maldito pueblo junto con un montón de asesinatos que parecen querer invocar a algún demonio o algo. Por lo que realmente no me sorprendí que al bajar del Jeep para entrar a casa me golpearán la nuca para luego caer inconsciente. 

Y aquí me encontraba, no sé dónde carajos estoy, tenía una bolsa en mi cabeza y esta dolía bastante y mis manos están amarradas, probablemente a la silla en la que estoy sentado, huele a humedad y a tierra, probablemente no hayan hecho aseo en décadas. 

\- Stilinski ¿No? –dijeron mientras me sacaban la bolsa de la cabeza, encontrándome con un hombre rubio de unos 40 y algo con unas gafas oscuras. 

\- Stiles para los amigos –le respondí mientras mis ojos se adaptaban a la poca luz del foco que se encontraba en el techo. 

\- Stiles…. Yo sé que has escuchado de mí ¿No Stiles?

\- Deucalion ¿No? – el hombre asintió – si algo he escuchado por allí… ¿Eres el líder no?

\- Si algo así…. ¿Y qué te han contado tus amigos de mí?

\- No mucho que digamos…. solo que eres el líder. 

\- Entonces te están ocultando información…. Interesante…

\- ¿Qué…quieres decir? 

\- Ayer por la tarde me encontré con tu amigo…. McCall… y con Hale también anteriormente… les propuse unirse a mi manada o morir… claramente ambos se negaron a estar en la manada por lo que ambos deben morir. 

\- Morir –dije con una risa histérica - ¿No estarás bromeando no?

\- Claro que no…. 

\- Pero no puedes…

\- Claro que puedo…. Hale será más difícil pero McCall será presa fácil un simple beta…. Un trabajo limpio… claro que puede ser que ninguno de los dos muera… 

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo evitarlo? –Asentí rápidamente - como ya le dije a tu amigo Hale yo sé cuando veo talento y tu Stiles – dijo tomándome de la barbilla – tienes mucho talento…. Serías un   
estupendo lobo, un formidable Alfa para esta manada… 

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- A ti por ellos, ellos viven tú te quedas en mi manada… ¿Qué dices Stiles?

\- ¿Cumplirás tu palabra?

\- Claro que sí, no les tocare ni un mechón de pelo…. Y tampoco tendrás que verlos más…. si decides aceptar mi propuesta volverás acá mañana al mediodía y nos iremos, no heriremos a nadie ¿Comprendes? – Asentí lentamente – espero que nos veamos luego – dijo mientras cortaba las cuerdas que me amarraban y se alejaba lentamente.

Rápidamente salí de ese maldito lugar encontrándome con mi hermosos Jeep fuera de ese almacén, corrí y conduje a casa, necesitaba una ducha tibia. 

No me sorprendió que mi padre no estuviera en casa, los asesinatos tipo ritual lo tenían demasiado ocupado y tampoco lo necesitaba en ese momento, tenía que pensar, la proposición de Deucalion era realmente interesante, podría salvar a ambos cabeza dura pero ellos nunca lo sabrían, tendría que dejar a mi padre solo, pero por lo menos sabría que no correría peligro, la única manera de que pudiera salir herido era por atraer a bichos a la casa… eran demasiadas cosas a favor y muchas en contra. 

Al siguiente día conseguí faltar a clases dándole la escusa a mi padre de que me encontraba resfriado.   
Empaque un poco de ropa en un bolso, comí algo rápido y le deje una nota a mi padre pidiéndole perdón por escapar pero era algo que debía hacer.   
Llegue al almacén antes del mediodía, una mujer me esperaba junto con Deucalion. 

\- Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión Stiles – yo asentí lentamente – no tengas miedo… nunca te arrepentirás de esto… 

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus dientes traspasar mi piel.


	2. Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la pareja principal de este fic es Sterek, pero eso no significa que no hayan otra Stiles/xx o Derek/xx en el nudo de la historia.

Capítulo 1:

 

Un año y tres meses más tarde…

 

\- Deberían parar de hacer eso o lo romperán y Kali se enojara con ustedes – les advertí.

\- No se romperá Stiles – replico Aiden mostrando la figura de cristal como un trofeo. 

\- No me digan que no se los advertí –dije mientras pasaba la hoja de la revista de moda que Kali había dejado en la mesa de centro del comedor. 

\- No seas extremista, solo esperamos a que comience el segundo tiempo del partido – añadió Ethan. 

\- Yo también espero que el partido se reanude Ethan, la diferencia es que si rompen ese adorno de cristal Kali les pateara el trasero. 

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora en todo caso? 

\- Fue de compras con Ennis y Deucalion. 

\- Querrás decir que Kali y Ennis fueron de compras y Deucalion está rondando en alguna parte del pueblo.

\- Si, exactamente. 

Suspire mientras los gemelos seguían tirándose la figura del ángel de cristal de Kali como una pelota. 

\- Chicos van a romper esa cosa y luego me reprenderán a mí por no haber evitado su triste fin. 

\- ¿Reprenderte a ti? – Pregunto con sarcasmo Aiden. 

\- Eres su favorito, aunque no lo quieran decir eres el bebé de la manada.

\- Nadie castiga al bebé de la manada.

\- Ustedes me molestan siempre, no soy el bebé.

\- Querido Stiles – comenzó Ethan – nosotros te molestamos porque es nuestra deber como hermanos menores. 

\- Exacto – agrego Aiden – es nuestra mayor responsabilidad, como ahora.   
Dijo para luego lanzarse sobre mi comenzar a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo uniéndosele luego Ethan. 

\- ¡No, paren! 

\- No lo haremos.

\- No hasta que aceptes que eres el bebé de la manada. 

\- ¡No! –grite mientras me revolvía intentando zafarme de las cosquillas que los dos alfas mayores me provocaban. 

\- ¡Vamos Stiles!

\- ¡OK! Soyelbebédelamanada…

\- ¿Entendiste algo Ethan?

\- No Aiden, quizá si lo dice más fuerte…

\- Está bien…. SOY EL BEBÉ DE LA MANADA.

\- ¿Quién es el bebé de la manada? – pregunto Kali seguida de Ennis y Deucalion. 

\- Stiles – respondieron ambos. 

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos – respondió Deucalion tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina - ¿Hablaste hoy con tu padre Stiles?

\- No – le respondí mientras le seguía a la cocina - ¿Quieres un té?

\- El de siempre por favor – dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina – deberías llamarlo se preocupa por ti ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo llamaste? 

\- ya casi un mes… ¿No te molesta… digo que hable con el de vez en cuando?

\- No es tu padre…. Y es la única manera de saber cómo está todo allá… Gracias –dijo mientras recibía la taza con té. 

\- Lo se…. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?

\- No lo sé, quizá unos meses… me gusta este lugar, es tranquilo. 

\- Es verdad – le respondí con una sonrisa – iré a llamar a mi padre, iré a la ciudad volveré en unas horas. 

\- Está bien –respondió con una sonrisa. 

Salí de la casa a paso lento, nada me apuraba realmente, acá no era como Beacon Hills, acá era tranquilo, alejado de la ciudad, sin ninguna catástrofe sobrenatural, acá ya no era el adolecente hiperactivo, era Stiles, el bebé de la manada de alfas, es mejor que el antiguo Stiles. 

Conduje a la ciudad en el RC HY que Deucalion me había comprado para mi cumpleaños y pare en la estación de servicio antes de llegar a la ciudad, compre un café y unas rosquillas para comer y luego utilizar el teléfono público.

Marqué el teléfono de la oficina del sheriff memoria mientras masticaba el último pedazo de rosquilla y tomaba un sorbo de mi café. 

\- ¿Diga? –respondió una voz joven que no reconocí. 

\- Busco al Sheriff Stilinski.

\- ¿De parte de quién?

\- De su hijo, de Stiles. 

\- ¿Su hijo? 

\- Sí ¿ocurre algo?

\- Bueno… hace tres días persiguiendo a una pandilla el vehículo del Sheriff se volcó y….

\- ¿Está bien? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

\- Él…. Él está en coma…. 

Corte rápidamente y me subí al auto volviendo a casa en tiempo record. 

\- Debo ir a Beacon Hills – le dije a Deucalion a penas entre a la casa- mi padre…. Tuvo un accidente, está en coma… 

\- ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir solo? – dijo sacándose las gafas.

\- Sí, volveré en cuanto despierte… estaré en contacto con ustedes. 

Deucalion asintió levemente y me despedí del resto de la manada, saque un poco de ropa, la metí en bolso y emprendí camino a Beacon Hills. 

Beacon Hills.

¿Qué significa exactamente Beacon Hills? ¿El lugar donde nací? ¿Dónde me crie? ¿Dónde todo comenzó? Sí, creo que esa es realmente la respuesta que busco, Beacon Hills es el lugar donde todo comenzó, si no hubiera nacido allí no hubiera conocido nunca a Scott y si no conocía a Scott no podía ser su mejor amigo y si no hubiera sido su mejor amigo nunca hubiera conocido a Deucalion y nunca hubiera aceptado la mordida para luego pasar al maldito entrenamiento. Mierda mis huesos duelen solo recordar esa maldita época, un Beta en una manada de Alfas, me enseñaron a convertirme en un líder, me hicieron parte de su extraña y extremista familia, pero era una familia.

Deucalion tenía razón, no me arrepentía de tomar la mordida. Aunque en ese entonces la haya aceptado por un motivo bastante noble, ellos me enseñaron que no existía realmente un bando bueno y otro malo, solo existe el bando ganador y el perdedor, el depredador y la presa y yo era el depredador. 

 

3 días de viaje, 3 malditos días de viaje.

 

Conduciendo a 180 km/h día y noche. 

 

¿Por qué Beacon Hills esta tan lejos? Este realmente era un record, un viaje sin parar de Salem, New Hampshire a Beacon Hills, California, definitivamente un record, pero primero lo primero.

Mi primera parada el hospital de Beacon Hills, colarse en el hospital sin que nadie se percatara de la presencia del hijo perdido del sheriff no fue tan difícil como definitivamente sonada, no teniendo los sentidos de un Alfa. 

Se sentía extraño, estar de vuelta en el pueblo que tenía una memoria de un Stiles torpe e inofensivo. 

Rápidamente localice en olor de mi padre en una de las habitaciones, un doctor estaba al lado de la camilla en la cual estaba mi padre inconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Le pregunte causando un sobresalto de su parte – lo siento suelo ser un poco silencioso. 

\- No importa… él esta grave… le inducimos un coma medico hace 5 días, sus heridas no evolucionan bien, no está estable aún.

\- Entonces… aún puede morir –el joven doctor asintió con pesar.

\- Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy su hijo…

\- Lo siento…

\- No importa…. Solo espero que mejore. 

\- Soy Bruce. Bruce Hayes, me trasladaron hace unos meses.

\- Encantado Bruce…. – dije dándole la mano – Stiles, para los amigos…

 

Me quede en el hospital hasta que terminaron las visitas, evitando de una forma increíble a Melissa McCall, realmente no me había sorprendido que fuera a ver a mi padre, lo que más me sorprendió es que no notara que la admiraba desde las sombras, Scott realmente tenía que hacer algo contra eso, si a un hombre lobo se le ocurría atacarla, lo más probable es que ella no tuviera ninguna oportunidad contra el lobo.

Me aloje en un motel de 4ta con olor a sexo y a humedad, pero era una cama y una ducha, realmente la necesitaba. 

El siguiente fue por decirlo de una forma mucho más… productivo. 

Compré las flores preferidas de mi padre, las que mamá siempre compraba para poner en el florero de la mesa de centro, las acomode en un jarrón al lado de su cama y le hable sobre muchas cosas, los meses que había pasado y las cosas que había aprendido, que su hijito ya era un hombre que podía defenderse solo y no era el hormonado adolecente atolondrado que andaba tras Lydia Martin, no, su hijo se había hecho un hombre fuerte, un hombre que había matado a muchas personas en el camino para salvar el pescuezo de unos lobos que no tenían idea de su sacrificio. 

A mediodía visite la casa Hale, o bueno lo poco que quedaba de la casa Hale, allí estaba, en ruinas, frente a mi deshabitada junto con la puerta con rasguños dejando ver el símbolo de la manada de alfas, lo acaricie con el dedo para luego sacar mis garras y tallar el símbolo en la madera de la puerta, como una clara advertencia de que seguíamos presentes. 

No me digne de buscar a ninguno de los que llamaba amigos, solo espere a que ellos llegaran a mí, lo harían, tarde o temprano.  
Aunque sinceramente esperaba más tarde que temprano. 

Pero las cosas nunca son como uno quiere. 

Ya había anochecido y me encontraba comiendo en una gasolinera mirando a las personas cargar combustibles a los autos, pero allí llego esa persona, Peter Hale.   
Peter se había bajado tranquilamente del Camaro negro que normalmente ocupaba Derek, fue al auto servicio y lleno el tanque, sin despegar la mirada de donde yo me encontraba. 

Lentamente deje mi silla y me encamine en dirección a Peter. 

\- Vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo la marea – dijo riendo socarrón. 

\- Sí, quién lo diría ¿No? Volver a ver tu despreciable cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS!!! Primeramente a los que dejaron "kudos" y comentarios porque querían que siguiera este fanfic, realmente no les puedo decir cuántos caps tendrá, ya que me puedo demorar muchos capítulos en contar todo o muy pocos en hacerlo.   
> ACTUALIZARE. Una vez por semana, si ocurre algo por lo que no actualizo esa semana dale un aviso en un "cap".
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :D


	3. Tratos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero creo que sin duda es un capítulo importante ya que nos muestra como es este nuevo Stiles y como se relacionara con los chicos en general.

Capítulo 2: 

 

Lentamente deje mi silla y me encamine en dirección a Peter. 

\- Vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo la marea – dijo riendo socarrón. 

\- Sí, quién lo diría ¿No? Volver a ver tu despreciable cara.

\- Fuertes comentarios, Stiles – dijo arrastrando la “S” más de lo debido, muy Peter. 

Me encogí de hombros. 

\- Sí, -dijo suspirando y negando con la cabeza – pero no tan fuertes para los demás Alfas ¿No? – dijo acercándose hacía mi como si fuera su presa – mucha convivencia con Alfas te hace más fuerte ¿No? 

\- Quizá –le respondí sin preocuparme por su cercanía. 

\- Te has vuelto un joven muy hermoso en este año – susurro a pocos centímetros de mi cara, con su aliento chocando contra mi cara – y un Alfa poderoso – hizo una pausa y se inclinó más adelante hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos y luego hundir su nariz en mi cuello – incluso yo lo siento, está en el olor de tu piel… cada uno de tus poros me alerta el peligro… me dice que para ti no soy más que un beta que puedes exterminar fácilmente – susurro mientras su nariz subía por mi cuello a mi mandíbula lamiendo disimuladamente la piel que estaba a su disposición mientras sus brazos rodeaban suavemente mi cintura. 

\- No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Peter Hale –le susurre en al oído para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo descaradamente – no tienes idea… 

\- ¿Es una amenaza? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos. 

\- No,… solo una advertencia –le sonreí el me besó. 

Lengua contra lengua la batalla por dominar comenzó. Nuestras salivas se mezclaron, nuestros colmillos chocaron y nuestros labios fueron mordidos por el otro, sus brazos me apretaron contra su cuerpo y mis manos viajaron a su cabello peinado con gel y lo tire separándolo de mí.

\- Sabes Peter… - le dije mientras mis ojos cambiaban a rojo – me gusta tu cabello sin tanto gel y no me gustan los lugares públicos – le sonreí y mordí su cuello logrando que sangrara – y yo no tengo donde quedarme así que ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? – Le dije mientras soltaba su cabello y pasaba mis garras por su cara y cuello, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de la herida de su cuello – ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que vivías en un pequeño piso en el centro? ¿Sigues viviendo allí? -asintió mientras tragaba duro y lamia su manzana de Adán – que te parece si vivo allí un tiempo, ya sabes no tengo a nadie en este lugar – dije mordiendo suavemente partes de su mandíbula – estoy completamente solo – le susurre mientras mis manos recorrían sus brazos y llegaba a sus manos. 

\- ¿Y que ganaría yo a cambio? – Semi-gruño.

Le sonreí y desplace sus manos a mi trasero haciendo que lo estrujara. 

\- Esto – le dije en el oído para luego subir las caricias de mis manos hacía su pecho y luego bajar hasta el ya notorio bulto de sus pantalones y apretarlo causando que un gemido saliera de los labios del mayor – y mucho más…. ¿Qué dices? – le sonreí y el a mí para luego besarme salvajemente, pero lo separe rápidamente – no me gustan los lugares públicos – le guiñe el ojo y me aleje a mi carro. 

Encendí el motor y Peter hizo lo mismo, no esperaba menos de él. 

Seguí al camaro negro hasta el centro, bastante lejos del loft de Derek a decir verdad, eso era algo realmente conveniente. 

Entramos a un estacionamiento subterráneo y estacione a su lado. 

Me guío hasta el elevador y rápidamente marco el último piso y me sonrió para luego atacar mi boca con ferocidad para luego desplazarse hasta mi cuello y colar sus manos bajo mi camisa. 

\- ¿Mucho tiempo desde la última vez? – le pregunte con burla. 

\- Mucho ¿Tu?

\- No tanta como te gustaría – le respondí riendo.

Lo empuje contra la pared del ascensor, desabroche su cinturón y con mis dientes baje su cremallera para luego pasar mi lengua por la fina tela que separaba mi boca de su miembro. 

Entramos al pequeño apartamento a tropezones, Peter me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a su habitación, era pequeña, solo una cama y una mesa de noche. 

Me tiro sobre la cama y le sonreí con picardía, bese su cuello y baje por su pecho ya desnudo como el mío, mordí sus tetillas y sus músculos, baje sus pantalones y su ropa interior y devoré su miembro hasta el fondo, pude sentir un jadeo de su parte para luego sentir sus manos en mi nuca dándome un ritmo que seguir. 

Saque su pene de mi boca y lamí sus testículos metiendo sus bolas en mi boca, Peter tiro de mi cabello y lo mire a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban lujuria y deseo, le sonreí mientras él tomaba su miembro y me golpeaba con el la mejilla, me reí y volví a devorarlo hasta la base. 

Mi cabeza se movía hacía atrás y adelante, mis manos estaban en el trasero de Peter afirmándome de el para darme impulsos y que su miembro llegara cada vez más dentro de mi garganta, lo sacaba de mi boca y luego lo volvía a tragar dejándolo en mi garganta el mayor tiempo posible, sintiendo como se endurecía y crecía cada vez más en mi boca. 

Me separó de su pene y en un gemido ahogado se vino en mi cara, manchando mis mejillas, mis ojos y la comisura de mi boca con su semen, el cual lamí gustosamente saboreando su salino sabor. 

\- ¿Eso era todo? – le pregunte con burla y me sonrío. 

Me tiro en la cama y me despojo de mis pantalones y ropa interior, abrió mis piernas bruscamente y las levanto sobre sus hombros. 

Beso la cara interna de mis muslos y lamio mis testículos para luego bajar a mi ano, el cual lamio y beso para lubricación, con mis manos separe mis nalgas para darle mejor acceso a mi entrada, metió uno de sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con el metiéndolo y sacándolo, simulando embestidas, saco su dedo y lo remplazo por su lengua que saboreo mis paredes internas dejando un rastro de saliva por donde esta pasaba, luego volví a sentir sus dedos entrar, esta vez eran dos que jugaban como tijeras con mi ano. 

\- Vamos Peter, no necesito tanta preparación, no soy una maldita virgen. 

Saco sus dedos y escupió en mi entrada, para luego tomar su pene y penetrarme de una estocada. 

Gemí, me encantaba sentir su pene en mi interior, se sentía tan lleno, Peter no era el primero que entraba en mí, Peter era una polla más que recibiría gustoso las veces que quisiera. 

Lleve mis manos a su trasero y lo empuje hacía mi para que se moviera, rápidamente capto el mensaje y me comenzó a follar.

\- Más rápido Peter no me voy a romper. 

Tomó mis piernas y las puso en sus hombros, recargo sus brazos a los lados de mi cara y lamió parte del semen que aún quedaba en mi cara. 

Las embestidas eran precisas y certeras, cada una a mi próstata. Definitivamente Peter tenía experiencia en esto. 

Cambiamos posiciones y lo monte, sujetándome de la cabecera de la cama empalándome a mí mismo en su grueso miembro. 

\- Me… vengo – gemí mientras Peter tomaba mi miembro y lo bombeaba. 

Me corrí en su estómago y unas estocadas después él lo hizo en mi interior.

Me desmorone sobre su pecho con la respiración agitada y con su pene aún en mi interior blando. 

Peter me tomo de la cintura e invirtió las posiciones quedando el sobre mi aun con su miembro ahora semi-erecto en mi interior. 

\- Tienes energías – me reí. 

\- Esa era solo la primera ronda – se burló y me beso mientras me volvía a envestir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a la gente que deja “kudos” y comentarios, sin ustedes esta historia solo sería tinta en un papel.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el prólogo espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría saber sus comentarios y críticas para seguir o no la historia.


End file.
